All Is Said and Done
by Dani-Ellie03
Summary: Regina didn't know where she was running. She just knew that she had to run. She had to find somewhere to hide.


**Title:** All Is Said and Done  
**Summary:** Regina didn't know where she was running. She just knew that she had to run. She had to find somewhere to hide.  
**Word Count:** 910 by Works' count.  
**Spoilers:** Takes place during 1x22, "A Land Without Magic."  
**Characters:** Regina Mills, with mentions of Henry, Snow, Emma, and Gold.  
**Rating/Warning:** T, mostly for safety. Possible trigger warning.  
**Disclaimer:** _Once Upon a Time_ and its characters were created by Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. It's not my fault they created characters that are so much fun to play around with, but I'll return them unharmed!  
**Author's Note:** Happy premiere day! I thought I'd celebrate with a little ficlet. Title and lyrics from "All Is Said and Done" by Vertical Horizon (I promise I do listen to other music, but I'm telling you ... soundtrack for this show). Enjoy!

* * *

_Oh, are you tired of running for your life,  
__When there's no one left behind?  
__Just the chaos in your mind._

* * *

Running in heels was a skill that, even after twenty-eight years, Regina Mills had not perfected. She had simply never seen the need. People ran from her, not the other way around. Now, though, she wished she'd practiced running in heels every once in a while.

She slowed just long enough to pull off her shoes. Much better.

Regina didn't know where she was running. She just knew that she had to run. She had to find somewhere to hide. Everyone would be searching for her now. The citizens of Storybrooke would be forming a mob any minute now, one perhaps minus the pitchforks and lanterns, but a mob nonetheless. An angry mob out for vengeance, out for blood. Out for her blood.

For the first time in decades, she was scared. Really, truly, curl-up-under-the-covers-and-ride-out-the-storm frightened.

The stitch in her left side forced her to slow down and then stop completely. It took her a moment or two to realize she'd stopped in front of her house. The house she'd spent the first eighteen long years in alone. The house she'd spent the next ten years in with her son. _A house_, she thought with a pang of sadness, _but not a home_.

It used to be a home once. Or perhaps it never had been. She wasn't sure anymore.

With a shaky breath, Regina headed up the walk and climbed the stairs to her front door. Her house was surely the first place everyone would look but … well, to be honest, she didn't care. Let them come. She'd lost Henry. She'd lost, period. There was nothing left for her anyway.

Losing Henry was bad enough but losing him to Emma Swan, of all people, was devastating. How had Henry come to eat that turnover instead of Emma? What the hell had happened? Oh, gods, Regina had almost killed her own son. She _had_ killed him. If not for Emma, that little boy would be dead right now.

Emma had saved him with true love's kiss. On the one hand, Regina was forever grateful. On the other hand, she was absolutely disgusted.

She opened the front door, thinking of all the times Henry had slammed it on his way in or out. He'd never slammed the door in anger that she could recall, just in exuberance. Even still, she'd always spoken to him harshly, reminding him that she'd told him countless times to stop slamming the door.

What she wouldn't give to hear him slam it right now.

She eased the door closed and leaned back against it, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She inhaled deeply. She could still smell a hint of the apple turnover in the air. The aroma she had not long ago equated with eternal victory now turned her stomach.

Somewhat on auto-pilot, she pushed herself away from the door and headed up the stairs, running her hand over the railing. It was only her imagination, she knew, but the railing still felt slightly warm from the last time Henry had grasped it.

When he ran down the stairs and out the door to go to _her_.

Up the stairs and down the hall she went. Without even realizing where she'd been headed, Regina found herself in Henry's room. She ran her hand over the dresser, the top of the headboard, and finally his pillow. The pillow smelled like him. She picked it up and held it to her nose. She took a deep breath in and let the tears come.

She'd lost everything. With Henry gone and the curse broken, she'd lost her own chance at a happy ending. Goddamn Snow White and her family! What had Regina ever done to that woman to justify everything she and her child had taken from her? First Snow had taken Daniel and then her father. Then Emma had come along and had taken Graham and now Henry. Everyone she'd ever loved was gone now, ripped from her.

There was nothing left to fight for, and Regina had resigned herself to her fate. She would spend her last moments here, in her son's room. Maybe being around his things would bring her a tiny bit of solace before the end.

As she set the pillow down, something out the window caught her eye. Something … abnormal. Something that shouldn't be here, in this land.

Sniffling, she pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the window. She pushed the curtain aside and squinted. Was that … no. It couldn't be. Could it?

Then it came into focus and she saw that it _was_. That sneaky little bastard. Gold had taken the egg from Emma, the egg that contained the one bit of magic he'd managed to smuggle into this land. She recalled the tone of his voice when she told him about giving up the rest of her magic to obtain the apple from the Enchanted Forest. Just like she had, he'd made magic from magic.

A grin curled onto her lips as she watched the cloud of pure magic writhe and rush forward, enveloping everything in its wake. She'd thought it was over. She'd thought she'd lost.

She was mistaken.

All was not said and done. Oh, no. It was just getting started.

Her grin grew wider. Let the battle begin.


End file.
